The Journal of a Former Wanderer
by K.E.Pryde
Summary: Five years after the Lone Wanderer was named the Best Last Hope for Humanity with the destruction of the Enclave and Activation of Project Purity, she finally tells her story. This is her journal, The journal of a former wanderer. FLW Femslash
1. Entry 1

**Author's Note**: I have no idea where this idea came from. My muse is on a fallout 3 kick it seems. Which is both awesome, and yet not, as it wont leave me alone.

I have noticed that there is not a whole lot of female lone wanderer stories out there, and those that are out there, involve romancing ghouls. No offense to the zombie like bastards, but the idea of doing anything romantic with one... makes my skin crawl.

I went with a interesting style for this story. You will very quickly notice that the POV changes often. The story is told from the eyes of a older Lone Wanderer, years after the events in the game in the form of journal entries and a first person pov. The second point of view is a third person, showing K.C's adventures as they happen more-or-less.

**A warning**: This story will contain female x female romantic and/or sexual relations. In other words. Lesbians. Not just any lesbians, lesbians with guns. Which makes them hot lesbians. So if you do not like hot lesbians with guns, I suggest you find another story to read.

**Secondary Warning**: Really, considering this is a Fallout 3 fanfic, I shouldn't even put this here. But just in case.. This story will contain drugs, booze, sex, mature themes, violence, and all that is awesome in fallout.

**Quick Additional Notice**: Because I have not played the game in some time, and seeing how I don't own it any longer nor have the means to play it, I am taking some liberties with things like dialog and events. - I will try, to keep relatively true to the game as best I can. But hey, some times its good to go outside of the box!

**Disclaimer**: Fallout 3, the Captain Wasteland, Related lore, symbols and characters are owned by, and are rights of Bethesda Softworks. I do not own Fallout 3 nor anything related to it. I do however claim right to K.C Foster, and any original characters that might come about in this story.

* * *

**_Entry 1:_**

**_August 21st, 2280_**

_Sarah suggested that I tell my story, she things having a written account of my experiences might help not only me, but others. Plus she said that history is important to humanity. I think she is full of shit, but I am going along with it just to please her. _

_My story; my story begins really twenty-four years ago, but the events that lead me here, to sitting in the Citadel began only a fraction of that, they began, five years ago._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

"-ake up, come on, you got to wake up!"

The words penetrated K.C's sleep filled mind, ending the pleasant dream she had been having. It took a few moments for her sleepy hazel-green eyes to focus on the face of her best friend – and girlfriend- Amata.

Even though the expression on the Hispanic girl's face was frantic and worried, the daughter of Jame's Foster could not help but give a cheeky little smile at seeing her, here, in her bedroom.

"How strange, I was just dreaming about you"

The words dripped with suggestion over exactly what the older girl had been dreaming about. Causing Amata's nose to wrinkle and a blush to stain her light brown complexion

"Arg, now is not the time K.C! My father's men are looking for you, its you-your...K.C!"

K.C pulled off her blankets, swinging her legs outwards until her bare feet touched the floor as Amata spoke, forgetting that she was very under-dressed, wearing only black panties and sports bra. It was not until Amata exclaimed her name, and her eyes noticed how her girlfriend's cheeks were glowing red with her pretty brown eyes adverted that K.C realized her state of undress and had the good grace to mumble an apology as she hurriedly pulled on her jumpsuit and boots.

"Now what were you saying? Your father's men are looking for me why?"

Amata jolted out of her examination of the older teen's figure at the question, eyes snapping upwards to look into the hazel hued eyes of her childhood friend. "Its your father, hes... hes left the fault, my father's men are looking for you.. they—they" She covered her mouth, clearly horrified by her father's actions "They killed Jonas! And now they are looking for you! But.. but I got a plan"

There was a long pause, K.C's hand stilling mid act of fixing her short dark red hair as she processed what was being said. When her brain caught up with what Amata was saying, that her father had escaped, that Jonas was dead.. that the overseer was coming for her next. There was only one thing the nineteen year old girl could say.

"Fuck!"

* * *

_My escape from Vault 101, was a blur of sight and sound and sensation. Amata had gone on to explain her plan to get me out of the vault, the secret route through her father's office, before she handed over a 10mm pistol. I had grabbed everything I could, shoving this and that into a bag I had used during my school days before I moved out of my room. I had paused, just inside of the door leading into the halls, staring down at the picture frame containing the bible passage my father had always said was my mother's favorite. I don't know why, but I pulled it out of it's frame, folding it carefully, before sticking it into my bag – along with a near by framed photo of my parents. After that, I left, creeping down the now violent halls of my home. _

_I had managed to slip pass Kendall, who was attacked by radrouches seconds after he tired attacking me, and had quickly made my way through the darken corridors until, in a ironic twist of fate Butch came running up to me, begging for help._

_I had almost taken his head off with the bat in my hand when he did that. And while he pleaded for me to save his mother from radrouches, I had, been so tempted to turn and leave the poor drunk to her fate. It was a mix of Butch's pleading eyes and his mom's cries for help that did me in. The radrouches were quickly dealt with by a few pot-shots with my old BB gun._

_I still can not believe he gave me his Tunnel Snake jacket for that._

_Afterwards, I had found the body of Grandma Taylor being nawed on by 'rouches, I killed them in a fit of rage. The old woman had always been kind to me, if not a bit touched in the head at times from her advance age. To see her like that..._

_Further down the hall I ran into Officer Gomez, who had given me a sad smile, and told me to get going, and that he never saw me. The man was a saint I swear. _

_I remember making my way to my father's office, and running into old man Stanley, 101's handy man, and Andy, the Mr Handy robot. I aided Andy in killing the 'rouches that were near by, before I had ransacked my father's office._

_It continued like that for I don't know how long, down this hall, then that hall, kill 'rouches, avoid security. Rinse and repeat, and then I entered the Atrium. _

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

"Come on Mary, we have to escape"

K.C recognized the sound of Tom Holden's voice before she caught sight of him and his wife Mary. The recently married couple was standing in the Atrium, eying the way to the vault's main exit. Before she had even fully entered the room however, Tom took off, yelling at who ever was guarding the exit not to shoot, and to let him through.

They fired, the sound loud and ringing off the metal walls and floors of the vault. Mary screamed, and took off running after her husband. More shots, and then all was silent.

K.C stared, rooted to her spot. She could hear nothing over the frantic beating of her heart, and breath coming out in great heaves as if she was winded. Hazel eyes were fixed on the corridor that Mary and Tom had ran down, the echo of Mary's screams and the sound of gun fire repeating in her mind over and over.

She moved before she even thought about it, even steps, her stride carrying her quickly across the atrium, her hand pulling the 10mm pistol from the holster on her hip, barely sparing a thought to the promise she had made to Amata.

The gun was raised as she stepped around the corner, facing down the short corridor to the two security officers that had barricaded the door out of the vault. From this distance, she couldn't see their faces behind the plastic face shield of their helmets. She noted, with a dull, detached sort of feeling the two officers raise their guns as they took notice of her, however, it was to late for them.

She fired, her first shots aimed true, hammering into the plastic face shield of one officer, his body crumpling as she turned and fired on the second one. He fired back, his aim wild after K.C had taken down his fellow officer. His shots missed, but her's did not. The first one caught him in the shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain, the second, the hip, the last put him out of his misery.

Placing her gun back into its holster, she walked to the bodies of Tom and Mary, keeling, she brought her hand to their faces, finger tips brush over their eyes closing them, so they did not stare lifelessly at the ceiling with that fearful empty gaze.

The youth stood once more, walking over to the bodies of the two officers she had just... killed. She stared at them for the longest time, before she turned, and threw up.

* * *

_It had been the first time I had ever killed anyone. Taking pot-shots at radrouches and killing them with a BB gun is one thing, but taking another human life was a reality I had never considered. I had just killed two men, two men I had known my whole life, who I had seen every day in the vault. It had been so easy, point and shoot. Aim, bang, dead. _

_After I had emptied my stomach and regained my sense of self, I had looted their bodies. I do not know why I did so, what had compelled me to loot the two men I had just killed. Perhaps it was some inbred, genetic instinct dating back to the times of our most ancient ancestors. Humans were scavengers, and so I scavenged what I could off their bodies, before leaving their ransacked corpses there with out looking back. _

_I made my way up to the higher levels of the Atrium, moving slowly and with caution through the shadows, crouched low. As I did, it was another case of rise and repeat as I ran into more 'rouches. I did not bother wasting the ammo of the 10mm gun, instead I quickly dispatched them using the BB gun my father had given me for my tenth birthday. _

_I did not get very far before I was spotted by Allan Mack, the father of Wally – one of Butch's friends and fellow Tunnel Snake- Susie – the royal bitch she was at the time- and Officer Steve Mack -the one who killed Jonas – Allan started yelling, banging on the window, shouting at me how the current state of the Vault was the fault of my father and me. The noise he was making was enough to grab the attention of the near-by Chief Hannon._

_The fight was surprisingly short lived. The moment Hannon appeared, gun drawn, I had dropped, crouched low, pulling my pistol and taking aim and firing as soon as I got a clear shot. The death of the Chief of Security brought silence to the upper levels of the Atrium, Allan Mack staring at me with hate filled eyes as I walked over to the body of the late Chief and proceeded to relieve him of anything of use and value. _

_Looking back, I do have to wonder if it was my anger over being blamed and hunted for my father deciding to leave – a course of action I had known nothing about before Amata had informed me that morning – But I had turned, walked over to the window, and stared at the father of the bastard that murdered Jonas, and spat on the glass, right where his face was, before flipping him the bird and walking away. _

_As I had made my way closer to the Overseer's office, I had stumbled -quite literally- into the body of Floyd Lewis, an engineer who I had always gotten along with because of our similar sense of humor, and pleasure in making wise cracks, and suggestive comments. _

_Like Grandma Taylor, his body was being feasted upon by radrouches, who soon joined their brothers and sisters in death as I smashed them with my baseball bat. Afterwards I had knelt, carefully removing the tinted glasses that Floyd had worn nearly constantly and brushed his eyes closed, tucking the glasses into the breast pocket of my jumpsuit._

_The sound of voices coming from the direction of the security office had caused me to turn, and once more crouching low, I resumed my cautious journey towards the overseer's office._

_

* * *

_

* * *

"Come now Amata, this is hard on me, tell me where your little friend is, and we can end this"

The sound of the Overseer's voice caused K.C to tense, her hand reaching for the pistol on her hip as she inched her way closer to the window that looked into the security office. The door was open just enough to allow the short haired girl to hear clearly what was being said.

"-Shes my best friend, and I love her!"

"Enough of this foolishness Amata! - Officer Mack, again if you would please"

Though Amata's words had caused K.C's heart to swell with warmth – They had never gotten around to saying those three words to each other, they had in fact, only been officially dating for a few months. - The mention of Steve Mack, and the sound of repeating flesh on flesh contact, and Amata's cries for the abuse to end, as well as her sobs had K.C forgoing any further pretense of stealth.

Drawing the gun from it's holster she slipped to the other side of the door, getting a better view of what was going on before she stood, the tomboy-ish girl entering the room with the gun raised, pointed first at the Overseer, then Officer Mack

"Amata, get out of here now"

K.C didn't even give the two men in the room time to speak, waiting until she was sure Amata was clear of the room before she pulled the trigger.

Steve Mack crumpled, blood quickly pooling under his head from the bullet hole that K.C had put there. Overseer Alphonse Almodovar stared at the body of his most loyal officer before looking at K.C, and down the barrel of the 10mm pistol she held tightly gripped in her hands, aimed at him.

"I had hoped that you had come here to surrender peacefully so we can put a end to this foolishness, but I see you are hell bent on destroying this vault like your fath-"

"Oh quit the crap Alphonse. You don't like me, I don't like you, we have put up with each other cause of Amata. But apparently, that co-existence is no longer going to work"

As she spoke, she slowly stepped further into the room, keeping her eyes and gun trained on the Overseer. Her finger itched to press down on the trigger, if not because he ruined her life, but because he was a monster who gave the order to have Jonas beaten to death, to sent his men after her, and who had allowed and watched his own daughter be beaten.

Alphonse opened his mouth to say something, to respond to -in his mind- the foolish girl's words, when K.C suddenly seem to leap across the room in a few quick strides, the cold metal of a gun's muzzle pressed against the underside of his chin, as he was brutally slammed back against the wall.

"If you ever, **ever **hurt Amata again, I will happily put a bullet in your brain Alphonse. She is the only reason why you are even still alive"

The Overseer gulped, loudly, the cold press of metal against his skin and the very angry young woman in front of him made him reconsider whatever it was he was thinking of saying. Though he would never admit it to anyone, a small part of him, the part that was a caring, loving father, was pleased that K.C was protective of his little Amata, but that part was quickly silence.

"Give me the keys to your office and computer password, and I will leave, and you'll never have to see me again, how does that sound hm?"

K.C had backed up, keeping her gun trained on the Overseer as they locked eyes in a battle of wills. It was he who broke first, reaching into his pocket to pull out the key to his office.

"The password is Amata, just.. go"

K.C reached out and took the key, holstering her pistol, before turning to the bank of lockers and ransacking them for ammo, ignoring the Overseer's eyes that were trained to her back. Before she left the security office she paused, staring at the father of the girl she loved for a long moment before she nodded, to the unspoken communication before she quickly ducked out of the room.

The redhead moved quickly, feeling there was little need for stealth now that she had confronted the Overseer. She rushed through the rooms quickly until she came upon the body of Jonas. She knelt by him, biting her lip as she struggled to contain the tears that welled in her eyes at seeing how badly he had truly been beaten.

His face was almost unrecognizable, his glasses laid broken near by, lab coat stained with blood and torn here and there. Clearly, Steve Mack had been given a quicker death then he deserved. She had been about to stand, when she noticed something in the inside pocket of Jonas' lab coat. K.C reached forward with a trembling hand, and pulled out a holotape, blinking at the familiar hand writing of her father written hastily across a strip of masking tap with her name on it.

K.C hesitated, desiring to listen to it now, and yet knowing it would be best to wait. And so she slipped it away into a pocket of her jumpsuit and moved on.

She turned a corner, moving onwards until she reached the open door of the Overseer's quarters. Inside she could hear Amata's sobs, and as she entered the dark quarters she quickly fallowed the sound to Amata, whom she quickly swept up into a hug, that was desperately returned.

It took a number of minuets for Amata's breathing to return to normal, as the younger girl regained some control over herself.

"My father?"

"He lives"

"Thank you.. I-"

K.C shook her head, and kissed Amata's forehead softly, then her nose, and then finally her lips, the two teenagers exchanging a soft, but short sweet kiss. They stood like that for a little longer before Amata pushed K.C away. "You need to get going. I'll meet you down there if I can.."

K.C nodded, watching Amata leave, likely to go check on her father the overseer, while the soon to be escapee of Vault 101 went through the overseer's things, finding, to her surprise a large stash of 10mm ammo which she takes before making her way to the Overseer's office.

The door opened with the key she had been given, and the computer unlocked with Amata's name. Going through the files she found, she was interested to note a number of files pertaining to the outside world, including a near by settlement called 'Megaton' With a few keystrokes, she downloaded the files onto her pipboy, before giving the commend to open the secret tunnel and logging off.

The sound of hydraulics and gears moving had K.C turning around, hand reaching for her pistol in what was becoming a thoughtless action that seemed nearly automatic at this point as her eyes searched for danger, only to find the Overseer's desk rising from the floor, revealing the hidden path.

"Holy shit, its like something out of a pre-war spy movie!"

The words were out of her mouth before she could even consider them, the thought had brought some humor back into her eyes, and a upturned cork of her lips before she sobered, moving down the stairs that had appeared, and through the door at the bottom.

From there, it had been a short journey, K.C placing one foot in front of the other, until she stood before the massive cog shaped door that lead out into the surface world. Taking a deep breath, she reached forward, placing her hand on the lever control, and pulling it down. A number of red lights started flashing, and a loud alarm sounded. Gears screamed and screeched and protested as the heavy massive door of the vault began to move back, and to the side.

Vault 101 was open.

".god...you did it!"

Amata's voice had K.C turning quickly, a small, sad smile coming to her face at the sight of the hispanic girl's shocked and amazed face.

"I couldn't had done it with out you..."

She paused, staring hard, then to the door and back again.

"Come with me Amata"

Amata's dark brown eyes soften, as she looked at her best friend/girlfriend before they misted, with unleashed tears, the younger girl shaking her head, stepping back away from K.C

"I-I can't K.C, my place is here. I'm the only one who has a chance at talking some sense into my Dad..Besides.. if anyone can survive out there, it'll be touch girl like you"

K.C felt her heart twist a little at Amata's rejection, but hid it under a strain smile at the other girl's attempt at humor. Not really wanting to prolong this any further, she stepped forward, intent on at least properly saying good by, but Amata simply stepped back once more, shaking her head, hugging herself as she did so.

"I can't K.C, it's too.."

Silently, the redhead nodded, understanding without words, what Amata was trying to say. Looking towards the open vault door, to hide her tears, K.C drew the tinted glasses she had gotten from Floyd's body out of her jumpsuit and put them on.

"See you around Amata"

With out looking back, K.C quickly descended the short stairs and to the great cog shaped opening, pulling out the holotape she had found on Jonas' body, as she pass through the door, she put it into her pipboy and pressed play

"Kristen, by the time you hear this-"

She listened to her father's message, with out really hearing it as she walked through the massive vault door and deeper into the tunnel, the light she could see at the end growing brighter. In her mind, she heard her father's voice, reciting different words, and so with each foot step that she took closer to the outside world. She spoke them out loud.

"I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end-..."

Back at the controls inside of Vault 101, Amata looked on, tears running down her face.

"No you wont Kristan, you wont see me around... good bye, my love"

Reaching forward, she pushed the lever up, alarms blaring, lights flashing, the massive cog door began to close.

"I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely. "

As K.C spoke these words, the door to Vault 101, closed with a resounding bang, as she pushed open the weather beaten wooden door, the light of the sun blinding her as she stepped into the surface world for the first time.

* * *

_My first look at the Captain Wasteland had left me shell shocked, as I stared out across the vast ruins of this post apocalyptic world we live in._

_I was nineteen years old, and my whole world had been completely shattered, and at that moment, I felt incredibility small, and so very lost in this blasted, all to bright ruin of a world._

_The only thing I knew, was that I had to find my Dad, for he had to be out there, some where, and so with no time to morn for what I had lost, I took my first steps into the waste, with only one goal in mind, to find my father James._

_How was I supposed to know where those foot steps would lead me._

_-Star Paladin K.C Foster_

**_End Entry._**


	2. Entry 2

_**Author's Note: **You know, I should be working on my Bleach fic, but no, my muse is having a field day with this, which is evident to me, with how I just sit down and hammer out the words on my keyboard. Further, I do think this will end up being one of, if not the longest story I have written to-date by the time I am done...Lets hope my muse lasts that long._

_If anyone knows where I can find a copy of the dialog for the game, (for free) that would be great, seeing how I'm am winging this from memory. Which, while it makes for a interesting story and gives our favorite (rather you love or hate them) characters original lines, it makes it kinda hard for me to write a lot of these interactions. _

_Secondly, I am in need of a beta reader. Longer story, longer chapters, and no rough draft.. means mistakes, and if it wasn't for the spell checker, I'd even more screwed. So... any takers?_

_For those of you who are interested in wondering roughly what K.C looks like... _

_http:/revanstar .deviantart .com/?loggedin=1#/d2vdq99 - simply remove the spaces before the full stops/ the .'s._

_To __**Baby Capri 1990**__, who reviewed this story. The answer to your question is "Yes it is" _

_To those who have favorite and/or made a story alert for TJoaFW, I thank you. Though, I do love reviews more. -hinthint-_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**/**_

_Entry 2:_

_August 23rd 2280_

_Yesterday I let Sarah read my first entry, I confess I was nervous, I know how she feels about Amata, and the relationship we had. She surprised me by taking it with a grain of salt, saying she knew that what Amata and I had was long in the past. Still, I can't help but worry about the look in her eyes when she was reading what I had written. _

_In any case, I had just stepped out of Vault 101 and into the wastes for the first time. I don't know how long I spent stumbling around the blasted landscape, half blind from the bright sun light, and completely at a lost of what to do. _

_I don't know if it was luck or what, but I had some how managed to find my way to the settlement that the Overseer's files had talked about. _

_Megaton, my first example of what humanity had become._

**_/_**

"Water, please, I need water"

The begging moaning cry for water was what pulled K.C from her current unknown path. She fallowed the plea to it's source, a weathered, dirty man who looked to her like a old man, though she had a gut feeling that the man was younger then his filth covered appearance suggested.

As her shadow fell over him, he turned, and his clear gray eyes looked up into her own, though hidden as they were behind the tinted glasses she wore. The clarity in those gray eyes startled the vaultie, more then the stench of the man himself.

"Water please lady, I beg you.."

His voice was horse, and raw, his lips were chapped, stained with old blood from where they had cracked and bled. It was clear, even to her, that the man had not had much to drink – if anything in some time, and judging from how the rags that adorned his body hung from his all to thin frame, he hadn't had much to eat either.

K.C glupped, swallowing against the sudden dryness in her throat as she looked at the beggar, turning her eyes away, casting them downwards before she shook her head, and moved down the incline she was standing on. Those clear gray eyes watched her, as she knelt before the old beggar, pulling a can of cram and a bottle of clean water from her beg, holding out both to him.

To her surprise, those eyes widen, withered hands cupping around the offered food and drink, the cold leathery flesh of his hands trembling against her own.

"You.. want nothing in return?"

The young woman just shook her head, a hint of a smile touching her lips as she spoke softly.

"No one, should have to beg for such basic things."

The old man's eyes filled with tears, the tiny droplets rolling down his face, leaving track marks in the grim that was caked on his weathered features.

"Bless you child... bless you"

The words were whispered, with reverence, for the man had only wished for water, and this child had given him more. As the girl in the jumpsuit stood, walking to the entrance of Megaton, the man reflected that never in all his years, had he expect to come across such a soul.

K.C casted a glance over her shoulder watching as the man opened the can of cram and the water, and began to consume both, seemingly to savor each crumble and drop, tears still spilling freely from his eyes. Seeing such rapture for such a simple thing caused her throat to tighten, the redhead swallowing thickly before she returned her attention to the strange structure in front of her.

She moved forward, keeping an eye on the protection bot that stood near by, however, as she passed it, it seemed to turn, looking at her. K.C tensed, a hand reaching for her gun, however the Protection Unit just played its automated message.

"Wel-come to Mega-ton..Part-ner"

There was a loud clang, accompanied by the sound of a large turbine engine powering up and the scream of metal grinding against metal as massive doors made out of rusted patched together metal that she had thought was a wall slid apart before her eyes, revealing the inside of a town.

Megaton;

It was like nothing K.C had expected when she thought about the cities that must lay outside of Vault 101, it looked nothing like the great cities with their gleaming skyscrapers and flashy neon signs she had read about and seen pictures of in pre-war books.

The whole town was a patched work of metal scrapes and lumber boards just like the high walls that protected it's inhabitants. From the gate and the protective walls the ground swept downwards to the center of the town, the patch-worked buildings connected through a network of ramps and over hanging walkways made the same way as the buildings they supported and connected.

Cables baring electricity ran without pattern, chaotic in how they were laid out to bring power to the buildings. A number of strands of over hanging lights stretched here and there, illuminating pathways until they seem to crescendo at what must be the town's center. Old bent and dented pipes ran along side paths and under the ramshackle buildings and walkways.

"Well I'll be, I haven't seen one of those outfits in a long... long time"

The rumbling deep voice had K.C's head whipping to the right during her inspection of Megaton shortly after she stepped through the gate.

The man who had spoken was a wide shouldered dark skin man of african-american decent, his tall frame draped in a heavy worn sun faded brown duster and a equally worn cowboy hat. He had a grin on his face, that pulled at the healthy laugh and stress lines that were etched into his warm brown skin and under the thick, neatly trimmed salt and peppered beard on his face, making the dark brown eyes that looked at K.C up and down twinkle with clear humor and kindness.

"I'm Lucas Simms, sheriff and mayor of Megaton, and you are a new face around these parts if I am not mistaken."

His words were punctuated by the hand he held with his palm,slightly up, outstretched in a friendly gesture of greeting.

K.C looked at the man, and then his hand before she gave him a large, warm smile, clasping his larger hand in her own firmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sheriff Simms, I'm K.C Foster"

Their eyes met as their hands dropped, Lucas' grin growing if that was possible.

"My my, friendly and polite, I get the feeling we are gonna get along just fine Miss Foster, so long as you play by the rules here."

He eyed the pistol holstered on her hip with meaning.

It was only then that K.C noticed the Sheriffs own gun, a assault rifle of some sort, slung over his shoulder and across his back. She met his eyes, and nodded.

"You'll have no problems from me Sheriff"

_**/**_

_Megaton was nothing I had imagine, then again, I was not completely sure what I had thought the outside world, let alone it's people would be like. Not really anyways. _

_Simms had gone onto explain the whose-who of Megaton, pointing out some directions to where I can get supplies, where to get food, drink, a bed for the night. I had inquired about my father – James, the good Sheriff, sadly had no information, beyond pointing me in the direction of the Saloon owner - a man by the name of Colin __Moriarty. _

_I also inquired about how Megaton had got it's name, and was horrified to find out about the active – undentinated atomic bomb that sat at the town's center. And swore to Simms to disarm the thing. I didn't know a lot about bombs, but I sure in hell was going to learn if only to get rid of the threat of nukelure death that these people were willing to ignore even when it stared at them right in the face. _

_I also noticed that at least one of the pipes that – as it turned out- supplied the citizens of Megaton with clean pure water was leaking. That was a issue I could fix, and after nipping up to the Water Treatment Plant to talk to Walter, I did so, the man paying me in bottle caps, something that apparently passed for currency up here, and a plea that I keep an eye out for any scrap metal out in the waste._

_Megaton was filled with problems beyond the bomb it seemed. Problems and interesting characters. _

_Just my sort of town._

**_/_**

K.C gripped the metal hand rail in a white-knuckled hold as she slowly made her way up the metal walkways and ramps that lead up to Moriarty's Saloon. Each step echoed with a dull clang when her heavy vault boots made contact with the rusted sheets of metal and wired mesh which groaned under her as if it would give out any second just to spit her.

Logically, the short haired teen knew that if the ramps and walkways had held up this long, and took the weight of the day to day foot-traffic of Megaton since it's creation, then it was perfectly safe for her to use. However, logic was not what was on her mind at that moment, instead, it was the mental chant of ' don't look down, don't look down, don't look down..' that filled her mind as she made her slow progress up the ramp to the saloon. Well, that, and how much she would like to punch the laughing bald bastard down at the Brass Lateran who even at this distance she could hear laughing at her.

K.C was not scared of heights, far from it, she was scared of the metal under her feet giving out from under her and the painful and possibly, deadly landing that awaited her at the bottom should such a thing come to pass.

The sudden wind that came up and over the walls, sweeping through the town caused the walkway she was on to creak and moan, shuddering and vibrating for a moment until it settled. Not that the fact it settled mattered much to the teen, who had finally let go of the railing to sprint the last few feet between her and the more solid landing in front of the saloon. - Okay, so she might have a little fear of heights. But falling from nearly two stories up on the first day of one's new job and breaking some bones would give any sane person a small fear of such a thing occurring again!

Besides, she was mostly over that fear...mostly. K.C gave the metal walkway the evil eye before turning and marching to the door of the Saloon, doing her best to fight down the angry flush that stained her cheeks at the ex-raider's loud – roaring laughter down below as she entered the pub.

The smell of piss swill moonshine and 200 year old stale tobacco smoke hit her senses first as she stepped into the hazy interior of the saloon. Dirty windows and low hanging dim lights cast queer shadows here and there, but provided enough lighting that even with the tinted glasses she wore, she was able to see.

K.C ran a nervous hand through her hair before she made her way to the bar, ignorant how a number of the patrons eyes fallowed her across the room. She sat down at a low bar stool, folding her arms on the beat-to-hell bar top as she looked around.

There was a woman in the corner, leaning against the wall, a lit smoke between her index and middle finger of her right hand. Her skin was pale, white, or at least as pale as the average waster, her hair was short, longer then K.C's, and had a strange pink-red tint that the vault girl highly doubted was natural.

As she continued to scan the bar, she took note of a few un-interesting patrons here and there, one of which was coming out of what was seemed to be the restroom.

Besides herself, and Pink-hair in the corner, there was one other woman in the pub, a pretty blond with tan skin sitting at a table by the door, her shoulders were hunched, her eyes downcast, staring into her drink. The teen felt the blond seemed nervous, tense, and made a note to talk to her perhaps.

At the far end of the bar a man dressed in a red and black outfit with a head wrap caught her eye, his fingers loosing gripping the neck of a dark brown bottle with some sort of liquid – no doubt it was alcoholic – in it. The lines on his face were hard, indications of a troubled life, but she was beginning to think that everyone out here in the wastes -or maybe it was just this town?- looked older then their years.

Perhaps the most interesting person in this whole place though was the man sitting in the small alcove. The man himself -had K.C been incline in that direction – was unremarkable in looks, barely a hit of a five o'clock shadow on his pale skin, the creases in his face around his nose and mouth indicated his age to be thirties or forties, though given the clearness of his skin and how clean cut he seemed, she was willing to bet a handful of caps he could be older since he looked like he had been living on easy street.

What really caught her attention however was not his unremarkable physical features, it was his manner of dress, as well as how he held himself. Mr. Alcove was in a reasonably clean, though dusty pre-war three piece white pinstriped suit, neck-tie and all. His neatly styled hair was covered with a pre-war styled dark colored fedora hat. Further more his eyes were hidden by a pair of tinted glasses of some sort of make. All in all his manner of dress, regardless of the slight dirty and stained appearance of the suit, conveyed wealth and power, and higher living, things that from the little she had seen of the waste, stood out.

Then there was the manner of this man, having yet to speak to him, she could not be sure, but there was something about him that just seemed.. oily, tainted perhaps even. Over all, the guy gave her the creeps.

"Oh come on you stupid thing! Work damn you!"

The gravelly words were followed by a number of bangs, and more grumbling. In her inspection of those in the saloon, K.C hadn't even noticed the static emitting from a old battered radio that sat on the corner of the bar a few stools down from her.

"I told you Gob, its not the radio. Its GNR, their signal has been shit lately"

This from the pink haired woman smoking in the corner near the rest room. Finally she was curious, and turned around in her seat, coming face to face with a.. what... the...?

The man.. thing.. in front of her was tall, wide shouldered, dressed in a pair of simple pants and a dirty plain white t-shirt. He.. it.. looked very much like a man. His.. it's... features however were more like the creatures of the living dead she had seen in old zombie movies back in home.. back in the vault.

Regardless of what it was, his name was seemed to be Gob, and he now since he seemed to have given up on the radio, he had turned his attention to K.C

"Well.. what can I get for you smooth skin?"

She stared for a long moment, blinking, before his words sunk in.

"Cola please, if you have any..er...mister Gob"

In the corner, the smoking woman snorted and then snickered, while the zombie-man stared at her blankly, likely doing a pretty good imitation of her own face moments before. He reached down, pulling a cold bottle of Nuka-Cola from the small fridge under the bar top, and sat it before her, all this with out taking his eyes off of her.

"Your not gonna beat me? Yell at me? Anything? Not even a minor freak out?"

His gravelly voice carried a bewildered tone, as if he had a hard time believing that the girl in the blue jumpsuit was not about to throw a shit fit in the next five seconds.

K.C popped the cap off the bottle of her cola, taking a slow drink before she sat the glass bottle down on the counter.

"I hadn't planned on it? Is that what I am supposed to do.. I'm afraid I'm.. you know, kinda new.. so.."

The poor girl blushed, making a vage gesture to her fairly clean -there was some blood splatter and radrouch guts- vault jumpsuit... trailing off, unsure how to politely ask just what Gob was. Instead she glanced at the radio, her right brow raising in question.

"Whats the deal with the radio?"

Gob grunted, pulling a rag from under the counter, beginning to wipe down the bar.

"Galaxy News Radio, the best radio station here in the captain waste, its been nothing but static lately"

K.C gave a odd look at the radio, making a note to keep an eye, and ear out for information regarding this GNR station, before taking a long drink of her cola.

"Whose the woman in the corner?"

"I'm Nova, although you sweetheart, can call me anything your little heart desires.."

The words were purred, the warm breath of the woman brushing across the shell of her right ear as Nova pressed herself slightly against the back of the redhead sitting at the bar.

K.C tried not to squirm.

"A pleasure, I-I'm K.C"

She only stuttered a little, cursing herself for her physical response to the older woman's proximity. Both Gob and Nova of course chuckled at her expense.

"Whats a young thing like you doing here in this dive?"

This again was from Nova, though the former resident of the vault could tell Gob was eagerly paying attention.

"I'm looking for my Dad, tall guy, middle age, white. He'd be wearing a jumpsuit like mine... his name is James"

The whore and ghoul exchanged glances over her head, K.C felt Nova pull back, moving until she was sitting on the stool on her left, Gob placing a dark tinted bottle of beer in front of the pink haired woman before returning to his task of cleaning the bar top.

_**/**_

_My conversation with Nova and Gob proved both informative, and a waste of time. It seemed that Sheriff Simms had been correct when he said the owner of the saloon, Moriarty, was the only one in town who might know where my Father had headed. _

_Both of them went on to inform me to be careful, that Moriarty was a snake of a man, a real tight fisted bastard who would sell his own mother if the price was right. More interesting however, was the whispered tidbit Nova gave me, about how Colin had a computer in the back office which he kept all sorts of blackmail about different citizens of Megaton on. _

_She refused however to give me the password, saying that if Colin found out that she even told me about the computer he'd skin her hide. She couldn't risk his wrath further by telling me the password. So I left it at that._

_Gob himself told me a bit about himself, what he was, where he was from, why he worked at the saloon. His story was somewhat sad, and even though he looked like a walking corpse, his eyes were very much alive, and in their depths I got a sense that there was more to the story, more that kept him working here then what he was telling me. _

_The three of us talked for some time, the two of them giving me tips and hints of not just useful stuff about the town, but things about the wastes. They even told me their impressions about Mr. Alcove, his name apparently was Mister Blake, and he rolled into town a month or so ago, buying the house near the sleeping bomb. He spent most of his days in the saloon. Mister Blake was a man who said few words to the people of Megaton, though he did converse often with the owner of the Saloon._

_Beyond that they knew nothing about him._

_I did ask where Colin Moriarty was, Nova however informed me that the man had business outside of town, and would not be back for a few days. _

_It seemed that for now, I had to stick around, I had a road block until Moriarty returned. There was always the option of hacking his computer... But I wanted to save that option for last. I told Simms I would keep my nose out of trouble in his town, and I aimed to keep my word unless there was no other option. _

_After my second nuka-cola I had decided that I should check out the rest of the town. Gob surprised me when I went to pay for my drinks, telling me that for a smooth skin, I was alright, and even though Colin would skin what little hide he had left if he was caught, he was gonna give me a discount. His generosity made me grin, and I laid down the caps I owed him, and slid a little extra into his hand, as a tip. _

_The way his eyes lit up was worth the extra caps spent. For Nova, I had tossed her a carton of smokes I had found in the vault. I told her it was payment for the information. _

_The sneaky woman surprised me when she came up, all seductive hip swaying and smoldering looks, and kissed my cheek softly, saying that if I ever need to work off some steam, that she'd always have time for me. _

_Her offer made my pale skin flush, which she seemed to get a kick out of. _

_With a wave to my new found friends, I headed out of the saloon, feeling the slimy eyes of Mister Blake watching me, though the man made no attempts to speak, something I was thankful for. I wanted to make it to the supply store before it closed. I had a feeling that out here in the captain wasteland, I was gonna been all the supplies I could get. _

_Besides, Simms had told me that the owner was a very...odd woman. _

_And if I had learned one thing so far, it was that in Megaton, odd equaled opportunities._

_Star Paladin K.C Foster_

_End Entry _


	3. Entry 3

_**Author's Note: **__I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in so very very long. I had this chapter sitting forgotten on my hard drive and recently rediscovered it while going through my files. _

_This chapter is a little shorter then the first two. My apologizes for that. As I get back into writing, I plan to work on improving the length of each chapter. _

_That said. I managed to update my computer enough that I can run Fallout 3 on it. So heres hoping that I'll get back into the game – And this story once more. _

_**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One for full disclaimer, and how I do not own the Fallout franchise, nor am making any sort of profit from this story. _

_**Additional Notes: **Thank you to the wonderful and talented **Suzume CA. **Who was so kind as to beta this chapter for me. _

_**Warnings:** Slight Trigger warning for Rape. Standard warning about graphic violence and the like. - This story is rated Mature for a reason._

* * *

_**Entry 3**_

_**August 23rd, 2280 **_

_Sarah has now taken to reading over my shoulder as I write. She claims she is simply curious about the early days before she met me the first time, the truth however is that shes just impatient and – She just hit me!_

_This entry will be my last for a while; Sarah and I have to make a run up to the Pitt, so we will be gone for a few days._

_Now where was I..._

_Right._

_Crater-Side Supplies was a place that I would become intimately familiar with in those first weeks and months that I spent in the waste. Hell, I still shop there._

* * *

When she had been directed to Crater-Side Supplies, K.C had pictured shelves lined with goods, and people shopping for their daily needs. That was, after all, what the pictures of supermarket stores had shown in all those old ads.

However, that idea was quickly dispelled the moment she stepped through the heavy blue door to the tin shack that was the local supply store.

The building was dimly lit, and smelling of something foul, there was a haze that hung in the air of the store that drifted like smoke, and burned her throat, nose and eyes, causing the young woman to cough as she swiped at her eyes in an attempt to rid them of the tears that gathered there.

The place was similar to the saloon, with its rusty tin and wood walls and metal flooring and the low level of lighting. There were shelves lined with goods here and there, but there were no happy locals shopping for their daily needs: Just one lone man, who leaned against the wall to K.C's left. His shaggy dark hair obscured his eyes, a thin stick protruded from his chapped lips, and he had what looked to be a automatic assault rifle of some sort resting very comfortably over his shoulder.

Besides the guard, whom K.C spared no more then the passing glance, there was only one person in the place: a small petite woman with the palest skin the vault dweller had seen outside of the vault thus far. She was thin, dressed in a dirty and stained pale blue jumpsuit with the words 'RobCo' stitched to the back in bold block white lettering. Her red hair too red, a shade K.C suspected came from a bottle and not genetics- was pulled back in a messy half bun, half ponytail, as if the woman could not make up her mind on a style.

The small woman seemed unaffected by the putrid odor and burning haze that drifted in the air, not even looking up as K.C came in. Indeed, the woman just continued sweeping – pointlessly, since no amount of sweeping would be getting the floors clean.

"Don't mind the odor, its harmless"

The words, spoken in a voice that screamed of a mind that was a few cans short of a twelve pack, carried a child-like quality to it that had the young K.C questioning the wisdom of having this woman selling guns, and wondering if the man against the wall was there more to protect the customers from this woman, rather this woman from the customers.

"Excuse me.. are you Miss Brown?"

K.C's voice was somewhat hesitant sounding, but it was enough to cause the sweeping woman to finally look up from her mindless task, regarding the young former vault dweller.

"Well hello there, yes I am. And just look at you, must be fresh from that there vault 101. Don't see many of you crawling out from under the rocks these days."

The higher pitched voice of the twenty-something-year-old shop keeper carried a northern Minnesota accent. Moria continued to speak as she set the broom aside, moving around the counter where she braced her hands on the battered wood top, leaning forward to rest her weight on her palms.

"Now then, what can I do for you?"

* * *

_The concept of trading was not something we were taught in the vault. In the vault we had rations, which could be exchanged for things like drink and food. Some residents even gambled using rations; but beyond that, they had little use. _

_The selection of Crater Supplies was not great, a confession that Moria made. It seemed traders out in the waste did not have normal routes, and so new supplies did not come in regularly. Still, the slightly less than sane woman was helpful in walking me through the process._

_Despite her lack of common sense, she was a nice woman, and when it was all said and done I had a grand total of four hundred caps, and more ammo for my 10mm pistol. The woman also sold me a old hunting rifle and some rounds for it at a 'newbie discount.' _

_I asked her a few questions, and she was full of.. mostly useless information. It was when I had turned to leave, concluding that my business was done here, that she cleared her throat, drawing my attention back to her. _

/break/

"Just one moment there, I got a project that you might be able to help me on dont cha' know. You'll get to learn new things, help people, and I'll give you supplies and you can keep anything else you find!"

The words came when K.C had been reaching for the door, her hand pausing over the doorknob. On some basic level, she knew that this was likely a very bad idea: that helping Moria would likely be full of danger and needless risk. However, supplies were important, and she knew very little about the wastes and..

And she turned around, stepping back over to the counter, her eyebrow raised slightly over her shades.

Seeing that she had the redhead's attention, Moria launched into an explanation of her project.

Ten minuets later found K.C staring at the air-headed older woman in front of her.

"So, you are working on a survival guide.. and you want me to help you with your research.. "

Moria nodded in the manner of an excited child.

"The first part is to go to a nearby Super Duper Mart, and locate food, and maybe medical supplies, report back here, and I get to keep _anything_ I find? Even the food and medical supplies?"

Again, Moria nodded, heedless of the slightly odd look she was getting from the former vault resident.

"I suppose it can't hurt to look.."

K.C finally agreed, a bit reluctantly. Really, it couldn't be that dangerous, could it?

The shop keeper positively beamed with excitement.

"Great! Now then, I have here a data-recording that you can upload to your arm compu-"

"Pipboy"

"-right, your Pipboy, that will give you a map of the captial wastelands. I'll mark the location of the Super Duper Mart on your new map and then off you go!"

Moria held out a diskette to K.C who proceeded to plug it in, downloading the information onto her Pipboy. The green screen blinked and flashed a few times before it displayed a rough map of Megaton. K.C pressed a button, and the map quickly changed, showing instead what people out here called the capital wastes. Ms Brown then did as she said and marked the location of the market on her new map, shocking K.C with how close the old pre-war store really was to the town.

"Oh! And before you go, I have something for you!"

The other woman ducked behind the old metal counter, vanishing from sight for a few seconds. The sound of boxes and other items being shoved about and moved around filled the small store before Moria stood back up, holding up a vault 101 jumpsuit that had been modified with bits of armor.

"I have a feeling you'll need it out there! Now why don't you go change and see how it fits. Those suits all say one size fits all, but you never know!"

* * *

_With my new hunting rifle, the pistol formerly owned by the overseer, my baseball bat and the modified vault jumpsuit from Moria, I felt a little more prepared for what the wastes might throw at me, and so just before sunset I made my way out of Megaton and fallowed the map to the north east. _

_The Super Duper Mart, a __grocery store that had survived the devastation of the great war, was a large single story building with faded white and gray outer walls that showed their two-hundred-some-odd years. In front of the building was a large slab of concrete, something that once upon a time was known as a parking lot. It and the building were partly closed off from the rest of the wastes by a simple weak-looking chain-link fence._

_Before I had even spotted the cause, I had heard the gunfire._

* * *

K.C crouched low when the sound of gunfire reached her ears, and she moved slowly towards the chain-link fence, hiding behind bushes and large rocks until she finally ducked behind a large boulder, about half her height and two or three times her width.

Peeking around her cover she spotted the source of the gunfire. It was a small group of men and women, four in all. They wore black clothing, much of it leather, and makeshift armor that even someone so new to the wastes could tell offered no real protection against anything.

The tallest male was bald, and of a muscular build, his upper half bared but for some straps of leather and bits of armor. He held some sort of rifle in his hands which he pointed at the others as he shouted at them, though K.C could not hear what was being said.

The other three, two men and a woman with spiked, punkish looking hair, also had their weapons out. One man wielded a hand gun, the other a pipe. The woman looked like she held a knife of some sort in her hand.

Laying at the feet of the arguing four was another figure in black: another male who laid unnaturally still. _**-Dead-**_ Her mind supplied before shifting to something she hadn't noticed before.

There was sixth figure in the parking lot, this one another woman. She was dressed differently, with simple clothing - like the sort K.C. had seen some of the people in Megaton wearing - but they were tattered and dirty, with the top ripped open to expose her upper chest.

Whoever the woman was would have to wait as the four that were arguing began to fight. The tall bald man took out the one with the hand gun, firing several shots to do so before the man with the lead pipe caught him on the side of the head, allowing the knife-wielding woman to stab him in the chest repeatedly before he went down next to the other dead figure in black.

When all was still, the two that remained turned to the female waste-lander, who began scooting away.

K.C slowly left her hiding spot when she saw that the black-clothed figures had their backs turned to her. She crawled on hands and knees to the fence, finding a section where the chain-link had been pulled and twisted, rolled back just enough for someone to crawl through.

Moving carefully, keeping one eye on those in the parking lot, she slipped through the gap, pulling her rifle as she moved behind a old burnt out car and peeked around the side to watch the three.

The pair of the darkly dressed people had their backs to her now. The other woman, the one dressed differently, was on her knees in front of the lone man who held his blunt weapon in his left hand. It wasn't until the spikey haired woman moved to stand behind the waste-lander, reaching down to..

"Oh.. my.. god..."

The words came out as a shocked breathless whisper, hands tightening on her rifle. They were.. they were...

They were _raping _that woman!

The bright haired female was openly playing with the breasts of the poor woman who was being forced to suck the man's..other pipe. What they were doing...

K.C gritted her teeth and raised her rifle.

These bastard had killed their allies and where raping a innocent woman who they likely kidnapped. As far as the redhead was concerned, these two monsters, and anyone like them, deserved the same thing she gave to the bastard that killed Jonas.

They deserved death.

The feel of a rifle in her hands was familiar: even if the weight was different, it reminded her of her old BB gun. Her finger rested lightly on the trigger as she stared down the sight...

She was ten again, staring down the makeshift range down by the reactor on her birthday. Her new BB gun, a gift from her father, felt strange and yet like a old friend in her hands. Her father and Jonas stood back, watching the birthday girl line up her shot.

And then she fired, pulling the trigger quickly before she loaded the next round and lined up for her next target. She fired again just as quickly, not even hearing the telltale pings or seeing how the small red painted metal targets spun around as her shots hit them as she was lining up again...

Now, as back then, she only had to fire three times.

The first shot was clean, and the back of the man's head exploded open, sending a shower of brain matter and juice and blood into the air as her bullet ripped through flesh and bone.

K.C's second caught the second rapist in the back of the thigh, her high screams drowning out the frightened cries of the woman they had been assaulting.

Bleeding and furious, the leather-and-black-clad woman turned, her eyes finding K.C. before she pulled her knife. She only getting that first half-limping step forward before the vault girl's third shot drilled into her chest, sending her flying backwards, her head hitting the concrete with a sickening crunch.

Afterwards the parking lot was still, with the bodies of the two she had just shot and their friends laying still and silent. Standing, K.C moved from her hiding spot behind the burnt-out car, her foot steps sounding heavy. Each thud of the rubber soles of her boots hitting asphalt sounded loud to her ears, and the only other noise was the fearful sobbing of the waster woman who hid behind an overturned fridge.

Kneeling down, K.C searched through the bodies of the dead, her rifle laid on the ground within easy reach as she did so. From their pockets she pulled out ammo, caps, pills and stimpaks.

"I wont hurt you, you know"

She said it softly, even as her eyes and hands examined the automatic rifle she had picked up from the bald man. It was some sort of assault rifle, and baldy had extra clips of ammo for it on him. The hand gun one of the other dead men had was a simple revolver, a six-shooter with its safety jammed in in the off position.

Shaking her head, she emptied out the bullets before setting them and the gun aside. The combat knife the female had had laid nearby, and she picked it up. Surprised by the fact it seemed to be decently sharp, she cleaned it off, locating the sheath on the leather clad woman's body and tucking it into her belt.

As she continued to work in looting these rapists she noted that the woman had stopped sobbing and was now watching her, with the lead pipe that the male rapist had wielded held tightly in her hand.

After she was finished getting her loot, K.C stood without looking at the woman, then turned and moved to the entrance of the market, her hunting rifle in her hands, and the looted assault rifle on her back.

"I suggest you get out of here, miss" She called over her shoulders as she walked away.

Back at the bodies, the poor woman stared, her gaze switching between the retreating figure of the young woman who had saved her life, and the neatly folded _clean_ shirt and pants with a bottle of _clear _water, a pile of caps and the revolver and the bullets. All stacked together where K.C. had been kneeling moments ago.

The waste-lander looked back at the young woman dressed in the blue jumpsuit just before her savior vanished into the building. And swore that she would never forget the numbers 101 as long as she lived.

* * *

_I never saw the woman I saved that day again. I do sometimes wonder if she made it to safety. Sarah said I was stupid for handing a stranger a gun like that and that the woman could have just as easily used my generosity to shoot me in the back. _

_I know she is right, but I still would do it again. _

_In any case, I like to think that that woman survived, that she still lives. And a tiny part of me can't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe thats were the stories of the Lone Wanderer, of the kid from Vault 101, began._

_The Super Duper Mart was my first run in with Raiders out in the wastes. Savage, violent, often drugged out of their minds, and dumber then a mole-rat. Their only advantage is that they travel in large groups. _

_The Raiders of the Super Duper Mart were an oddity, as I found out later in my travels. They were semi-organized, and they were well armed. Too bad that didn't save them. _

_- Star Paladin K.C Foster_

**_End Entry _**


End file.
